Lex Luthor
Lex Luthor is a playable character in Injustice: Gods Among Us. Lex is officially classified as a Power user, but is also able to utilize various weaponry such as missiles. Biography A self-made man whose immeasurable intellect is always in conflict with his equally immeasurable ego, Lex Luthor is one of the world's most brilliant minds and most famous villains. From a young age, Lex utilized his almost unparalleled acumen to build himself a financial empire through hard work and dedication—but mainly through the strategic use of intimidation, bribery and murder. Sacrificing other people became simply a means to an end on the path to success, but Luthor always made sure none of his deplorable acts could be traced back to him. Instead, his climb to power and rise in status made him someone to look up to, someone people wanted to emulate—and he relished in the adoration. Until it all changed the day Superman appeared and gave the world something else to aspire to. Driven by jealousy masked with hate over what he perceives to be his stolen place as humanity's true savior, Luthor constantly attempts to destroy and humiliate Superman at every possible opportunity. He's willing to lie, cheat, steal, manipulate and go to any extreme necessary to accomplish his goals, not caring one bit about who he hurts. He is a man who not only wants to be seen as a god, but who has convinced himself he's the only one this worlds needs. Powers and Abilities *Genius-level Intellect *Gifted Businessman *Seasoned Politician/Leader *Brilliant Scientist *Trained Combatant *Uses a variety of weapons and devices such as his Warsuit *Advanced Weapons system in his Warsuit. Gameplay Character Trait Lex Luthor is able to summon a force field for a short period of time, protecting him from projectiles. Super Move '''Coordinates Received: '''Lex traps his enemy in an energy field and quickly types in a few coordinates to a satellite. The satellite shoots down a laser which Lex catches and focuses into an energy ball which he smashes on top of his enemy. The explosion can be seen from space. Costumes Default His Default Costume. Alternate New set of armor; darker colors and rounded head. Trivia *Lex was the only character shown in the original teaser trailer to NOT be shown playable. He was finally confirmed in a versus trailer nearly seven months later, after the other 13 characters were revealed. *Lex seems to resemble the American actor Bruce Willis. *Many fans assumed Lex would side with Batman's Insurgency against Superman. His story trailer revealed otherwise, saying he joined the Regime to "join the winning side." Gallery Lex Luthor in trailer.png|Lex Luthor short appearance in the trailer BADG3DjCcAEuo8 .jpg BNCCLR.png Lex Luthor.jpg Lex Luthor shield.jpg Lex and Bane.jpg IGAU Lex Alt.jpg|Lex's Alt Lex Luthor 2.jpg Lex Concept Art.jpg|Concept Art Lex 1.jpg Lex 2.jpg Lex 3.jpg Lex 4.jpg Lex 5.jpg Lex 6.jpg Batman and Lex.jpg Lex 7.jpg Black Adam 2.jpg Lex 8.jpg Lex 9.jpg Lex 10.jpg Lex 11.jpg Lex 12.jpg Lex 13.jpg Lex 14.jpg Category:Power Users Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Battle Arena Contestants Category:Humans